Emmett and Bella Get Kicked Out of WalMart AGAIN!
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Sequel to Emmett and Bella Get Kicked Out of Wal-Mart! Bella has food cravings and mood swings and Emmett does something stupid again! Read EABGKOOW before reading this! Even funnier! EXB! Tons of fluff! R&R please! One-Shot!


BPOV

So it's a month after Emmett and I got kicked out of Wal-Mart. When Charlie called, asking why me and Emmett was on the six 'o' clock news, I had to tell him that we got kicked out of Wal-Mart. But I lied a little. I told him Emmett blackmailed me into doing it, which is partly true, and that I wouldn't have done it otherwise. Charlie didn't even bother to ask what he was using to blackmail me, but drove over to the Cullens' and made Emmett sit and listen for an hour how blackmailing can get you in trouble and all that nonsense.

Emmett looked like he was in pain the whole time, just having to sit there. Esme and Carlisle punished him for two weeks, taking away his x-box, cell phone, Jeep, and no sexy time with Rosalie. I shuddered at that last one.

As for me, I didn't get grounded, by Charlie at least, because he believed me. Edward, on the other hand, punished me long and hard….err….I won't go into details, but let's just say that Edward is a tease. Yes, he punished me sexually. Worst punishment ever!

So here I was, at the Cullens' house, lying next to a naked Edward. His head was on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. It was quiet, everyone was with their lover, and it was very peaceful.

Emmett went good on his promise and didn't make cracks about Edward's and my sex life, thankfully.

I suddenly squirmed out from Edward's strong grip and headed towards the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and emptied my stomach. Edward took my hair in his hands and pulled it away from my face. When I finished, he helped me up and had my toothbrush all ready for me.

When I was finished I looked up at him, and smiled sheepishly. He smiled down at me and laid his hand on my stomach.

"Just more proof our little miracle is in there," he said.

That's right, I'm pregnant with Edward's baby. I told you that, right? I didn't, whoops. Well, now you know.

Actually, me and Edward found out not too long ago.

_*Flashback*_

_For a week, I had thrown up every morning, and Edward got worried. So he suggested that I go see a doctor. I went home that day, promising that I would make an appointment. But before I could make the call, I stumbled upon my tampons, and counted back the days. I was five days late._

_I grabbed my keys, making a last minute decision, and ran to the nearest store. I wore a hoodie so no one would recognize me. I drove home, nervous the whole time. When I finally got home, I ran upstairs, barely mumbling a 'hello' to Charlie. _

_The three minute wait was torture. Before the time was up, Edward had jumped through my window, and saw me sitting on my bed, staring at the test that was flipped over so I wouldn't see the results._

_He took in the picture before him and was at my side immediately, putting a hand around my shoulder._

"_Are you sure?" he asked. I turned to look at him._

"_I'm five days late. We've had sex. I've been throwing up every morning. If this says 'positive' then I am," I said._

_He nodded and laid his head on top of mine. We waited the long three minutes, my heart beating as fast as it could go, Edward wishing his could._

_When the timer went off, we both jumped, use to the silence. Neither one of us made a move. Edward squeezed my shoulder, urging me to look if I wanted to._

"_I'm scared. You look," I said, looking at the little innocent test._

_He took a deep breath, but got up to look. I could see his hand shaking, a first for Edward. He had wanted this, a family, for so long, and now he was just seconds away from finding out if he could have one or not. I would feel horrible if the test was negative, and just proved that he couldn't have it. I would get his hopes up just for them to be crushed into a million pieces._

_I wanted the test to be positive, even if I was too young. Even if I wasn't ready. Even if it meant my parents would disown me. Even if people thought we were getting married because I was pregnant. Even if I was scared shitless, thinking I would be a horrible mother. I wanted it to be positive for Edward, because I want to be the one to give this to him. He wanted this, so that meant I wanted this, too._

_He finally picked it up, and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and flipped it over. I couldn't see the results from my spot, and I couldn't see Edward's face either, so I was still clueless if there was a life growing in me right now or not._

_Edward just sat there, holding the test in his hand, still staring at it. I was impatient, and wanted to know what it said._

"_What's it say?" I asked, impatience lacing my voice._

_He turned around slowly, still looking at the test. His mouth was open, his eyes wide with tears that would never fall._

"_Edward," I snapped nervously, wanting to know what it said. His eyes shot towards me._

"_It's positive," he said. A huge smile broke across his face, which made a smile break across mine._

_Tears fell down my face and a small sob escaped my mouth. I jumped up and ran over to him, jumping in his arms, literally. My arms went around his neck and my legs went around his waist. His arms snaked around my waist and held me to him tightly._

"_You've made me the happiest man on the face of the earth," Edward whispered into my ear._

_*End of Flashback*_

And so that's how we found out. Charlie was pissed, which I was expecting from him. He gave a long lecture to us about how irresponsible we were. Edward just held me the whole time, with a smile on his face. Charlie screaming wasn't going to ruin his happy mood. He finally got to be a father and no one, not even Charlie was going to ruin it for him.

Renee was excited, which shocked me the most. I thought she would give me a lecture, too. But no, she just said that me and Edward were both mature enough to take care of baby. She promised to help out with anything, like babysitting, and demanded that we call her with updates, and she had to be there when the baby was born. I agreed to her demands with a laugh.

The Cullens were ecstatic. Rosalie was a little tough getting through, she was truly jealous of me now. So one night, I pulled her aside and talked to her.

_*Flashback*_

"_Aw, Bella! It's going to be great!" Alice gushed, next to me on the couch. Her small hand was on the very small baby bump. "I'm going to be an aunt! We get to go shopping!"_

_Everyone was circled around us. We had told them three days ago the news. Edward was beside me, holding my hand, still wearing that huge smile. I swear it hasn't left his face since we found out I was pregnant. I was about three months pregnant and I had a tiny baby bump._

"_Yeah, maybe I can take the little bugger to Wal-Mart and get us kicked out," Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows at me._

_Edward and I glared at him. "Never, will you babysit my child, Emmett. We really don't need a repeat," I said._

"_Aw, come on, Bella! You remember how fun it was!" Emmett said._

_I blushed, remembering the fun I did have, and Emmett smirked, knowing he was right._

"_And just think, all the baby clothes we'll be able to get! Ooh, how fast do you think they can get a crib here?" Alice gushed some more._

_The smile was back on Edward's face. I was so caught up in trying to hear what Alice was gushing about, I barely noticed Rosalie throw a glare my way before stomping out of the door that led to the back balcony, slamming the door._

_Alice cut off mid sentence, and everyone turned to stare at her._

"_Just ignore her, Bella," Edward said, frowning again._

"_Will you guys excuse me, for a moment?" I asked, getting up and heading for the door Rosalie just slammed shut._

_I opened it and stepped into the cool, night air. She barely turned her head towards me._

"_Go blab to someone else about the joys of motherhood," she snapped._

_I took a deep breath, not backing down. For so long, Rosalie hated me, or so it seemed, and when she finally started liking me, I go and get pregnant, something she's always wanted. So now, she hates me again._

_I went and stood beside her, looking out onto the river below us. She was looking out at the moon silently._

"_You know, I never thought of myself as the mother type," I started out. _

_She just scoffed, but didn't look at me. I just continued ignoring her scoff._

"_I thought the only thing I would ever want is Edward. I never imagined I could give this to him, or to myself for that matter. I never knew, that once I had it, I would never want to let this baby go," I said._

"_Are you here to rub it in? Because it's working," she snapped, turning to glare at me._

"_That's not what I'm doing, Rosalie," I said._

"_It sure seems that way," she said, turning to look at the moon again._

"_Rosalie, I know your story. I know how much you want a baby. And I wouldn't blame you. If I was in your shoes, I would hate me, too. I know it seems unfair, but I've learned the world is unfair sometimes. Things happen and people get hurt. But what happened to you is really unfair and you never deserved what happened to you. I'm honestly glad that you did what you did to those men who raped you. I want to kill them myself, and I don't even know them! You're a sweet person, Rosalie. Under all that hate you show people sometimes, I know that really, you're jealous of them. You're jealous because they can have the future you never get to have. And that's why you hate them. You had this future set in front of you, then it was snatched away. Because of that one man that hurt you that way."_

"_Where are you going with this?" she snapped again._

"_What I'm saying is, even if we're not really friends, I want you to be the godmother," I said. _

_She turned to me, clearly shocked. She wasn't expecting me to say that._

"_W-What?" she asked, her mouth wide open._

"_I want you to be the godmother. I'm going to need help with this baby. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing! You've lived for eighty-something years. I'm sure you've picked up on some things. But I've only been around for eighteen years. I have no idea how to raise a baby. I love my mother, but she is a child herself. You, on the other hand, know what to do, because you've always wanted a baby," I said._

"_What about Alice? She's your best friend?" she asked, still shocked._

"_I love Alice, but I'm scared she'll rub off on my kid too much and then my child will be a shop addict. We already have one in the family, do we need another?" I said jokingly._

"_What about Esme?" she asked. I giggled._

"_Poor Esme has to deal with Emmett already. She has her hands full," we laughed. "Rosalie, I want you to be the godmother, because I know that if anything happened to me and Edward, you wouldn't let anyone, not even the Volturi, harm a hair on my baby's head. You would protect him or her, no matter what it takes. You would go to the ends of the earth and back for him or her. I would trust you enough to keep them safe," I said._

_She smiled brightly at me. "I would love to be the godmother. Thank you, Bella," she said._

_Then she did something that surprised me. She actually hugged me, not halfway, but fully hugged me._

"_You're welcome, Godmother," I said. She laughed. "So, now that you have accepted my offer, you now have your first duty as the godmother of my child," I said, when we pulled apart._

"_And what's that?" she asked, a little nervously._

_I smiled warmly at her. "You have to help me reign Alice in. We don't even know the gender yet, so I don't want her buying everything just yet," I said._

_Rosalie laughed and we headed back inside._

_*End of flashback*_

So, Rosalie and I have become closer and on the right track to becoming best friends. She has helped calm down Alice a lot, and has told me a few things to expect when the baby comes, considering she picked them up from her time in medical school.

"Love, I have to go hunting today," Edward said when I finished brushing my teeth.

I pouted. "Why?" I asked.

"Everyone but Emmett is going. He went yesterday," he said.

"Do I have to be babysat?" I whined. Stupid hormones.

"Right now, yes. You're pregnant. I want you to be safe. Do it for me, please?" he asked, pulling that adorable pout. Ugh, he always knew what that pout did to me.

"Ugh, fine, cheater," I said.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. We got dressed and he kissed me bye again before jumping out the window.

I went downstairs to find Emmett watching TV.

"Hey, Bellie Bear," he said, looking up from the TV.

"Hey, Emmett," I said, heading for the kitchen.

Ever since we found out I was pregnant, Edward suggested that I moved in with him and the Cullens so he could watch me better. I said 'yes' because it meant more sexy time with Edward. Wow, did I just say that?

When I got to the kitchen, I looked around for something to eat. We really needed to go to the grocery store, because there was barely anything in here.

"Emmett! We need to go to Wal-Mart! There's no food left!" I called towards him.

He came in with a smirk.

"We can't remember? We got kicked out," he said.

"Ugh, dang you're right. Well, we'll just have to go to the one in Port Angeles," I said.

"Why do you need to go so bad?" he asked, smirking.

"Because, I want some chocolate chip ice cream with pickles! And we don't have any! So we're going!" I said. Stupid cravings and mood swings.

Emmett laughed. "Fine, let's go."

We drove to Port Angeles, getting there in thirty minutes instead of an hour, thanks to Emmett's driving.

"Remember, Emmett, no buggy riding today," I said as we walked in.

He nodded, but had a mischief glint in his eye. Okay, I was scared. We headed down the aisles, me looking for the chocolate chip ice cream and pickles.

"You know, I'm not human, but I don't think chocolate chip ice cream and pickles are suppose to go together," Emmett said.

"They are if I want them to!" I snapped at him. Stupid. Hormones.

Emmett cowered back, then said something I couldn't make out.

We headed down another aisle, because I wanted some brownies, too. As we were down there, we saw a pole that had on of those telephone things that was used to speak in the intercom. Emmett got an evil look in his eye.

"Bella, did you know Wal-Mart never closes?" he asked, staring at the intercom phone.

"Um….yeah, I knew that," I said. Where was he going with this? He turned and smirked at me.

"Well, today, it's going to close," he said.

"Emmett! Don't! Remember what-"

"Calm down, Bella. No one will know it was us!" he said, picking up the phone.

"Emmett, you have to have the code to talk over the intercom," I said.

"Calm down, I'll Google it," he said, pulling out his Iphone.

"It's on Google?" I asked, incredulously.

"Silly, Bella. You can find anything on Google," he said. **(A/N: It actually is on Google. Don't ask how I know this.)**

He typed something in and waited. "Ah, here it is," he said. He typed it in the intercom phone.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and Emmett spoke, his voice going all over the store.

"Excuse me, shoppers. Wal-Mart will be closing in five minutes. Anyone left in when it closes will have to cops called on them for trespassing. Please leave in an orderly fashion," he said, before hanging up.

Now, a smart person would know that Wal-Mart never closes, but apparently, everyone forgot. Because, before I knew it, people were running for the exit. Literally.

People came down our aisle and started throwing things back on the shelves so they could hurry and get out. They actually believed what Emmett said.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get-" Emmett was cut off by a sharp voice.

"You two," a familiar voice said.

We both turned around to come face to face with Larry Sharp himself, or as I call him, Tattle Teller.

"What are you doing here?" me and Emmet asked at the same time.

"I was transferred here. You two are coming with me. This time, I might call the cops," he said.

We followed him silently to his office. How the hell did he end up here? What are the odds that he gets transferred here?

We sat down across from him. He glared at both of us.

"I should have known I wouldn't see the last of you two. You disrupted the peace again," he blabbed on. Gosh, does he love using that line? 'Disrupt the peace.' What, is it like the only thing he knows?

"Now, why shouldn't I call the cops this time? Because I really think I should," he said.

"Well, me and my sister didn't destroy anything this time," Emmett said.

"You did. You told everyone it was closing, so in a rush, everyone threw things back on shelves in a disorderly fashion and they knocked things down, trying to get out so we wouldn't 'call the cops on them for trespassing.'" he quoted Emmett.

Emmett laughed nervously. "How was I suppose to know that people would take it seriously?" he said.

I tried to stifle a giggle. Tattle Teller threw me a glare. That made me mad. Again, stupid hormones.

"You better watch where you're throwing that glare, before I shove my foot-" Emmett cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Excuse my sister. She's a little grouchy today. I'll give you my brother's number. My parents are still out of town," Emmett said.

Tattle Teller sighed and Emmett gave him the number. He put it on speakerphone and we listened to it ring. Déjà vu, much?

"Hello?" Edward's velvet voice asked.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. This is Larry Sharp down at Wal-Mart. I'm calling you again because I have a Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan down here in my office," Tattle Teller said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT THE HELL DID EMMETT DO THIS TIME?" Edward screamed over the phone.

"This time, they used one of Wal-Mart's intercom phones, and announced over the intercom that Wal-Mart was closing. They said anyone left would have the cops called on them. People started rushing around, knocking things over and throwing things back on the shelves because they believed them. They disrupted the peace again," Tattle Teller said. There he goes again with that damn phrase.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Edward said before hanging up.

We sat and waited for him to arrive. I feel a huge sense of déjà vu. Emmett was bored, so he decided to torment Tattle Teller.

"You know, if you dyed your hair black, you would look thirty six rather than fifty. I mean, if you want to look your age then that's fine. But I would think you would want to look thirty rather than your actual age," Emmett said. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm twenty-three," Tattle Teller said between clenched teeth.

"Could have fooled me," Emmett muttered. I lost it then, and started laughing hysterically.

"Excuse me?" Tattle Teller asked, seriously pissed off now.

"I mean, it might help you with your husband. I can tell you're gay. I see the way you look at me. Does you're significant other know you think about me that way? Do you think about me while you're in bed with him? Sorry, dude. I'm straight. I have a sexy girlfriend," Emmett said. I laughed louder. **(A/N: No offense to anyone gay.)**

"I. Am. Not. Gay," Tattle Teller said, getting angrier.

"Sure, that's exactly what Clay Aiken said. Now look at him. He came out of the closet. It's okay. No one will judge you. Much," Emmett said.

"I have a wife," Tattle Teller snapped.

"That is going to have a sex change soon so she can be your man. Either that, or she looks like a man," Emmett said. I completely lost it and started laughing like I could never stop. This is why I love Emmett. He can always make me laugh.

Edward walked through the door, just as Tattle Teller jumped out of his seat, glaring at Emmett. Tattle Teller took a deep breath, then sat back down.

"Emmett, shut up," Edward said, sitting next to me.

I stopped laughing and took Edward's hand in mine, then turned to Tattle Teller.

"Okay, let's get down to it. These two should be chained up or something. This is the second time they've-" I cut Tattle Teller off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Disrupted the peace. Damn, don't you ever get tired of saying that? I know I get tired of hearing it. Get a new line, buddy," I said, rolling my eyes. The hormones are showing themselves again.

I could hear Emmett hide his chuckles by coughing loudly. Edward threw me a warning glance.

"Excuse me, Ms. Swan?" Tattle Teller said.

"You heard me. It gets old after a while. I'm surprised your man-wife is still with you. Do you say, 'you disrupted my peace,' when you get an erection? I would get tired of it after the first time. I bet he, I mean she, thinks it's a total turn off," I said.

Emmett lost it then, and couldn't help but laugh. Edward squeezed my hand, silently telling me to be quiet and to stop.

"Ms. Swan, you better watch it. I could call the cops on you," Tattle Teller said.

"Call them. I don't give a shit. My father is a cop. I could call him on you. You almost hit Emmett. I could see it in your eyes. I could see how bad you wanted to hit him. I could tell him you threatened Emmett. He would believe his little girl over you any day," I said, smirking in his direction. He knew I was right.

He took a deep breath, then turned back to Edward.

"As I was saying. I think they should spend a little time in the slammer. This is the second time they've been in my office," Tattle Teller said.

"May I ask, why are you here at this Wal-Mart?" Edward asked.

"I got transferred. Now I wish I had declined the job," Tattle Teller said.

"Look, all I want is my chocolate chip ice cream with pickles. Is that too much to ask?" I asked, starting to cry. Stupid mood swings.

Everyone gave me a weird look. Except Emmett. He already knew I wanted chocolate chip ice cream and pickles. Edward smiled at me.

"We'll get you some when we leave," he said, patting my hand.

"What she needs is a white padded cell," Tattle Teller mumbled, but I heard. So did Edward.

"Excuse me? What did you say about my fiancé?" Edward asked, clearly shocked.

Tattle Teller looked scared, knowing he got caught.

"I….uh….," Edward cut him off from his stuttering.

"Mr. Sharp, I suggest you watch your mouth before I do something I'll regret later," Edward said, darkly. He looked….sexy. It was a turn on for me. Stupid hormones, again!

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen. My apologies. As I was saying-" I cut Tattle Teller off this time.

"I really want my chocolate chip ice cream and pickles," I said, my mood swing still in affect.

"Ms. Swan, you will get your ice cream when we're finished here," Tattle Teller said. Okay, new mood swing.

"I don't care! I want my ice cream and pickle! That's all I ask for! I'm three freaking months pregnant! I have a kid sitting on my bladder, which makes me have to pee every five minutes! I have to puke every morning which puts the worst taste in my mouth. I always want to jump my fiancé because of my hormones. I can seriously never get enough of him. I have the weirdest food cravings. I feel fat and I'm not even in my ninth month yet! I have to sacrifice my body! My vagina will never look the same after this. I have hormones and mood swings that have me all over the place! So I ask for this one tiny thing called chocolate chip ice cream and pickles, and I can't even get it because I have to wait until 'we're finished here!' I don't flipping think so! I want my chocolate chip ice cream and pickles right the hell now!" I finished my rant.

I was leaning over Tattle Teller's desk, both my hands supporting me, and Tattle Teller look petrified, leaning back in his desk chair, trying to get away from me. He leaned back so far, his chair fell backwards, and it took him with it. He got up and stood on his knees.

"Y-you're f-f-free to go, M-Ms. S-Swan. Y-You, t-t-too, M-M-Mr. Cu-Cul-Cullen-n," Tattle Teller stuttered.

I smiled sweetly at him and stood up straight. "If you insist," I said.

I grabbed Edward's hand and Emmett followed us out. We left the deserted Wal-Mart into the deserted parking lot. But before we did, I got my chocolate chip ice cream and pickles, and was eating them happily as we walked outside.

We got to Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep as I finished my ice cream and pickles.

"Whoa, I'll never get on your bad side, Bella," Emmett said.

"We'll see you at home, Emmett," Edward said.

Emmett shook his head, clearly shocked. He jumped in his Jeep and drove off. Edward turned to me, laying his hand on my stomach, putting his forehead to mine.

"You know, you're incredibly sexy when you're angry," Edward said softly.

"You are, too, when you're all dark. I was turned on," I said.

"You know, we're in a deserted parking lot with my car just inches away. I think we'll have enough room in the backseat," Edward said, seductively.

"Mmmm, I think I'm craving some Edward Cullen, right now," I said.

"Well, who would I be to not give you what you want?" he asked. I giggled as he picked me up and put me in the backseat.

**The End**

**So I had a friend who actually did this! Now, she can't go back to Wal-Mart without her parents being with her! I hope you enjoyed this sequel! Review please!**


End file.
